staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 10.05 "Dynastia" - odc. 114 serialu 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: Uprawa nietypowych grzybów - boczniaka, pierścieniaka 12.15 Pozarolnicze źródła dochodu 12.30 Teatr TV - Juliusz Słowacki: "Balladyna" 14.30 Dziś teatr - goście programu: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Andrzej Sadowski; Janusz Józefowicz 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Szkoły w Europie 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Wychowawca" - odc. 16 seryjnego filmu USA 16.40 Trzy, cztery... start - prog.dla młodzieży 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Tańczyć Gershwina-kompozycja baletowa 17.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: diety, diety... 18.15 Świat w oczach Lema - awaryjność w naszym życiu 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: wojna i gospodarka (1) 18.55 Zielona linia - program rolny 19.15 Dobranoc "Radkowe radości" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia - odc. 114 serialu USA 21.10 ABC ekonomii 21.20 Studio Temat 22.50 Inne kino 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Lenin na dobranoc: o tym, jak Lenin kupił zabawkę pewnemu chłopcu 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 Zagubieni w labiryncie - odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Ulisses 31" 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.20 "Pokolenia" - serial USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. niemiecki - l. 12 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. filmu seryjnego USA 17.00 Losowanie Toto-Lotka 17.05 Punkt widzenia - program ekologiczny 17.30 "Allo, allo" - odc. serialu komediowego prod. angielskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "National geographic" - "Poszukiwacz" - tropem atlantyckich rekinów 19.30 J. angielski - l. 42 20.00 Nagrody Grammy 1991 - cz. 3 fragmenty Koncertu 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Trener roku" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA 23.05 997 - kronika kryminalna 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detekt. 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz.. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Candide Camera — podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 21.00 Wiseguy — serial krym. 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 Night Court — serial komediowy 24.00 Mickey Spillane’s Mike Hammer 1.00 Golden Soak — film 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Snowboarding 9.00 Formula I — film 10.00 Sporty Wodne 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Mistrzostwa sumo 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Go. Holenderski magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścig tratw na górskich rzekach 16.00 Koszykówka w Europie 17.00 Arnold Palmer — dokum. 18.00 Supercross, Los Angeles 19.00 Spruce Meadows Masters 1991 — retransmisja 20.00 Rugby, Puchar Świata 21.00 Brytyjska Formuła 3000 22.00 US PGA Tour 1991 23.00 Golf 23.10 Hokej na lodzie 23.40 Hokej na lodzie, Puchar Kanady MTV 7.00 Najlepsze teledysku roku — prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Paul King 13.00 Tom Petty Rockumentary — historia kariery lidera grupy The Heartbreakers 13.30 Saturday — ameryk. program rozrywkowy prowadzi Robert Mitchum, jako gość — zespół Simply Red 14.00 The Best of MTV’s Hotseat — zaproszeni goście prezentują swoje ulubione teledyski 15.00 Famous Last Words with Paul Simon — wywiad 15.30 MTV Unplugged with Rem — koncert zespołu 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Roda Stewarta 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają telefonicznie pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Metalmentary — historia muzyki metalowej 20.30 Famous Last Words with Van Halen — wywiad 21.00 Best of MTV Bootleg — najlepsze koncerty na żywo 21.30 Tom Petty Rockumentary cd. 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informator muzyczny, wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV Unplugged with The Cure — koncert zespołu 0.30 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News — wiadomości z USA 6.00 RTL Früh-Magazin — mag. inform. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba — serial famil. USA 9.45 Reich und Schön — serial famil. USA 10.10 Wettlaut mit dem Tod — serial przyg. USA 11.00 Show-Laden — muzyka, rozrywka, teleshopping 11.25 Die wilde Rose — serial meksyk. 12.10 Der Unsichtbare — serial USA 12.55 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel — serial famil. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 14.20 Die Springield Story — serial famil. USA 15.05 Der Clan der Wölfe — serial meksyk. 15.47 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 15.50 Chips — serial krym. USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — show 17.45 Sternataler — quiz film. 17.55 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.20 Zurück in die Vergängenheit — serial przyg. USA 20.15 Die Heimatmelodie — muz. ludowa 21.15 Gottschalk — talk show 22.15 Stern TV — mag. TV 22.50 Weiber von Sinnen — mag. dla kobiet 23.20 Benny Hill — serial komed. USA 23.50 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Django — Der Tag Abrechnung — włoski western 1973 1.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia, serial krym. USA Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Generäl Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 — Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Zwischen Himmel und Hölle 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Ollies total werrückte Farm — serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital — serial famil. USA 15.10 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 — Teleshop 15.50 Kung fu — serial przyg. USA 16.45 Missisipi — ser. krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Powrót do Edenu, cz. II — austral. serial famil. 22.00 Wiadomości 22.05 Hunter — serial krym., USA 23.00 Sat 1 Blick — wiadomości, sport i pogoda 23.20 Erben des Fluchs — serial krym. USA 0.05 Missisipi 0.55 Hunter Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku